


Drips & Drabbles

by Farmulousa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farmulousa/pseuds/Farmulousa
Summary: I'm going to be posting drabbles when and if they come to me here.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Drips & Drabbles

Remus had been out of the care of Poppy Pomfrey for nearly a week, but he could still feel a tightness in his hamstrings and a dull ache from being on his feet for the ceremony. He had been determined to make it to James and Lily’s wedding; he’d achieved his goal, but it turned out that recovering from his time with the European werewolf packs for The Order couldn't be achieved with an iron will alone. 

Leaning on the back of a chair a little harder than an eighteen-year-old should, he felt his calves thank him as he sank into it. 

“Remus!” Alice called from the dance floor, Frank Longbottom’s arm draped tipsily around her waist. “Come and dance, Remus!”

“He wouldn’t be able to dance with you for Frank’s tongue down your throat Fortescue!” A barking laugh erupted from behind Remus and warm firm fingers squeezed his shoulder in a way that caused him to melt further into the chair. 

Alice and Frank rolled their eyes as Sirius sat down beside him at the table. Sirius had absolutely no right to look as good as he did. His broad shoulders had shirked the robes he’d worn to be James’ best man and now he was in a deep blue shirt with the top button undone and the cuffs around his elbows. Remus stared at the forearms on displays as his mouth went completely dry before coughing out, “I could have danced Pads.”

“You’ve been hiding your injuries since Evans hugged you too tight this morning.” Sirius rolled his eyes and took a sip from a glass of amber liquid that Remus hadn’t seen empty all day. 

“ _ Potter _ ,” Remus muttered, “her name is Potter now.” 

They both stared over at where Lily was talking animatedly to Pandora Lovegood who nodded with a dreamy smile. James was wrapped around her from behind, his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, his natural position when he wasn’t needed in a conversation. 

“Seriously mate,” Sirius spluttered a little and put down his drink, swinging his arm around Remus’ shoulders. “You look fucking fantastic. When I owled Poppy she said you were fucked.”

“I bet you ten galleons that Poppy Pomfrey has never once said fuck in her life.” Remus snorted. 

“I’ll take you up on that bet.” Sirius grinned and winked as he took another slurp from his glass. 

“On a scale of one to ten Padfoot,” Remus whispered, turning his face to the stubbled cheek next to his. “How drunk are you?” 

Something about Sirius’ cheekbones made his muscles relax and cause other parts of him start to ache. 

“Oh I’d say a strong seven, nothing you can’t handle.” Sirius smiled lopsidedly and without looking away from the dance floor moved his hand from the ball of Remus’ shoulder to the side of his ribs under his arm. His thumb travelling low so the warmth of his palm radiated into Remus’ side. 

When Sirius learned towards him, Remus met him halfway, tilting his face to adjust as their mouths met. It had been a while since they had kissed, and a thrill shot to his groin at the unexpected brush of sharp stubble around Sirius’ soft lips. 

Sirius pulled back a little. “We should go somewhere…” 

“Upstairs,” Remus’ voice was a desperate rasp, startling himself. He had no idea he had missed Sirius so fervently, until the moment the things he’d dreamed of in the forests of Germany and Austria could become a reality. 

Every step they took out of the marquee and towards Potter Cottage sent urgent, pounding desire through Remus, but he kept himself restrained. Though there would be nothing he’d like more than to grab him and force him up against the wall that separated the garden from the rest of Godric’s Hollow - they hadn’t played that rough in a long time and Remus was hesitant to push Sirius away. 

On the last step of the stairs opposite the spare bedroom, Sirius had already pulled the dress shirt over his head. To say the man was beautiful would be doing him a disservice. 

They both stopped beside the bedroom door, and Sirius reached for the handle at the same time as him, his big hand covering Remus’. “Nothing that will fuck with your injuries, alright Moony?” 

An electric chill, the full force of Remus’ lust for his best friend, snapped through him at the contact. Now that it was awakened, that Moony was awakened, the aggressive and deeply sexual part of himself would not be denied. The wolf in him would not make any apologies for seeking pleasure and revelling in it. 

Sirius walked through the door in front of him and Remus watched from the hall as his friend took off shoes and socks before sitting on the bed and leaning back on both hands. His pale skin was gleaming in the moonlight coming through the window and he grinned at Remus showing all his teeth. 

Taking the steps that separated them, Remus smiled back. Sirius caught his wrist, and Remus let him pull him down. Sirius tilted his face up and he took that for the invitation it was. 

Their lips met, and Remus leaned them both on to the bed. Sinking his fingers into Sirius’ soft dark hair and tugging gently, pulled his head back to bare his throat as Remus’s throat mouth wandered across the stubble on Sirius’ face. 

Sirius whispered words into Remus’ temple and the door to the bedroom slammed closed and locked. The noise from the wedding reception still roared below but behind the muffled drum of a silencing charm. 

Grinning into Sirius’ throat, Remus bit down hard to the muscle below and felt Sirius' body go slack beneath him. Nothing about Remus’ body hurt as he growled at the pliant, eager body beneath him. 


End file.
